


In The Office

by Purplelove



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: Actors, Arrow rpf - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, RPF, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Smut, Smutty, Team Arrow, emily bett rickards - Freeform, mavi amell, stephen amell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelove/pseuds/Purplelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapters full of Stemily smut, fluff and love.</p><p>Chapter 1:<br/>Stephen and Emily are seeing other and are officially serious now in their relationship. Stephens getting a divorce from Cassandra and He and Emily are living together. Emily and Stephen are in a meeting with the rest of the cast with the writers and producers; all the while Stephen is whispering all of his dirty thoughts into her ear…</p><p>Chapter 2:<br/>Mavi is staying with Emily and Stephen at their house.  Stephen sees how good she is with her, and starts thinking about possibilities of them having future babies of their own.</p><p>SMUT//FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Office

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114433) by Tarafina. 



> Hey guys! this is my first ever fanfiction so I would really appreciate it if you could leave some comments to tell me how I did or if you have any requests then I would love to write them for you regarding Olicity, Stemily, Snowbarry and Stydia.
> 
> my inspiration for this Fic was from the wonderful Tarafina.
> 
> I have no disrespect whatsoever towards Stephen Amell or Emily Bett Rickards so remember that this is just just a Fanfic!  
> thank you for taking your time to read it! 
> 
> ~ {PurpleLove} ~

Chapter one

These are the times that Emily hated the most. The meeting that was set up for all the cast and crew was to discuss the future scenes that were going to happen. She honestly didn’t used to mind them at all, oh no she most certainly didn’t. In fact, sometimes she quite enjoyed them. That was until Stephen stared whispering things he wanted to do to her right there in the middle of the meetings in to her ear. 

She and Stephen had had fallen undeniably in love with each other from the moment they first met two years back in the first scene they were in together. Of course he was married with a new daughter so they fought their sexual frustration until after almost two years of tiptoeing around each other, Stephen thought enough is enough and cornered Emily until he forcefully and broodily crushed her back against the wall when they were away for comic con and told her that he couldn’t wait any longer, then he proceeded to smash his lips to hers almost violently and she had immediately kissed him back. But then she quickly remembered Mavi and Cassandra and pulled back informing him of his other life, his beloved family life. He told her that he can’t wait any longer to be with her but she told him that she wouldn’t do anything unless he had officially broken up with his wife. She wouldn’t be that kind of girl. So that week he filed for a divorce from Cassandra (much to her dismay) and finally got his girl. He had come to her door at 3am in the soaking rain and as soon as he saw her, aggressively engulfed his lips to her plump ones so hard that she was sure her lips would bruise. He enfolded her into his massive arms and then started to kiss her lovingly and softly, still not letting her go. She pulled back first after a while and the intensity and love that she saw in his eyes made her piercing blue ones almost tear up. “wha-” she stared just as he said “I filed for divorce from Cassandra. I’m sorry I didn’t do it sooner Emily. I’m so sorry” he pressed his forehead to hers and looked deep into her irises. “I don’t what I would do without you in my life; I’ve never felt what I have felt with you with anyone before, not even Cassandra. I love how your eyes remind me of who I am, I love your plump pink lips, I love all of those quirky jokes that you make, I love all of your flaws because in my eyes you have none, I love your beautifully kind soul and your ocean blue eyes that I could lost in for infinity, I love every single inch of this body, I love you Emily Bett Rickards.” She’d looked back at him with so much affection and had wondered where life would lead them from there onwards. “I love you too.” She smiled back at him adorably whilst he grinned and picked her up, leading her to her bedroom as he showed her just how much he loved her.

Emily smiled fondly at the memory; they had made many more along the way. She was interrupted out of her memory by Marc asking her a question about the upcoming Olicity Sex Scene. “I’m sorry can you repeat that?” 

“Of course, are you and Stephen ok with all the nudity and skin to skin?”

“yes.” They both answered at the same time. 

She was so deep in thought about Stephen after that, that she hadn’t noticed anything until Stephens’s breath tickled her ear. “Are you wet yet?”

Emily blushed a deep shade of crimson, her face glowing. She shyly looked at him and wondered how he had known she was thinking of him, along with other… various things involving him. “Stephen.” She said in a warning tone. She didn’t sound one bit convincing and she knew it. “What baby? Did you get wet thinking about me? Did you think about how my fingers are going to tweak your nipples, how my cock is going to bury itself in your sweet slick pussy?” she was breathing hard now; trying to focus on the meeting instead of the hazy lust she was feeling. 

“I’m going to fuck you into oblivion baby, Christ you have no idea how much I want to taste you right now. I’m going to suck you until you feel like you can’t even breath, I’m going to eat your fucking sweet pussy out babe, every. Single. Inch of it until you come hard and fast while I feast.”  
Her breathing was growing heavier by the second as he bit her earlobe. She had no idea how the others weren’t noticing what was happening between them, but no one was paying any attention to them and had their backs turned the other way while they were in the corner of the room, safely cocooned by the dim lighting and the advantage of being at the dead end. Stephens hand moved to her thigh as he stroked up and down. Slowly his hand started inching up her skirt. She doesn’t know why she wasn’t stopping him but right now she had the excellent excuse that she couldn’t think straight and that it was his entire fault. “Stephen…” she gasped quietly. “Shh baby.” He was kissing short suckling kisses along her neck while his long, thick masculine fingers moved her panties to the side. His middle finger then stroked along her overly wet sex and he groaned into her neck when he made the discovery, she could feel the hicky’s drawing up on her skin. He bit her earlobe as the rough pad of his finger pushed into her, entering with ease because of her slickness as he kept pressing soft but rough kisses on her jawline and collarbone. “I can’t wait to get out of here later. As soon as were done here we go straight to our room, you get me?” she whimpered in response as he pulled his finger out and put in in his mouth, sucking it and letting it go with a pop. She was still so surprised that nobody had noticed them but she knew at these meetings everybody was either daydreaming or too focused to notice anything. “Mmm. You taste so sweet babe.” She was looking at him with so much lust she wasn’t even sure it was possible if she were drunk on lust or sober at that moment. “We need to get out of here.” She whispered. He smirked at her desperate plead but regretfully glanced at her. “Can’t babe. Remember all the other dozen excuses we have given to marc to get out of these? We promised we’d stay in this one. Don’t worry though, it’s nearly over and when I have my wicked way with you, it’ll be worth it.” He watched amused at her huff as she struggled to not create any friction between her legs. He leant over and started to kiss her cheek while holding her jaw softly in place. “I’m going to bend you over the desk and pound my cock into your pussy over and over again until you’re wearing my brand, and only mine. Then I’m going to pick you up and grab onto your luscious ass whilst I pound you into the wall, the door and every other surface in our house. Keep your heels on and let them dig onto my back while you bite my shoulders to stop yourself from screaming Emily.”

She was literally on the verge on crying out in frustration. “I love you.” He gently whispered into her skin as it soaked up his words, feeling delight. 

“You’re wearing that silk thong I love, aren’t you? My dirty girl.” 

“Stephen please, I can’t take it.” She was horrifyingly panting silently, looking ahead of her and taking in her colleagues who had no idea what was going on.  
“Oh you’ll take it baby.” She now involuntarily tilted her neck to give him better access. He left a trail of suckles down her nape that came back up to her neck and then her ear. “I’m going to tie your hands with that thong babe when I bend you over the desk. Then I’ll bend down and suckle you pussy until you can’t remember your own name, I can already taste you, feel you dripping down my chin, you always tasted so sweet.” He went to nuzzling the dip between her neck and her shoulder just as his hand had disappeared underneath her skirt again. He found her silk panties soaked to which he hissed at in appreciation. Then he inserted his middle finger and index finger into her as his thumb started rubbing circles against her over sensitive clit. Emily was trying her hardest not to moan at the amazing sensation. Stephen took his fingers out and started to gently tug on her dripping wet clit. He pulled out again to suck his fingers hungrily and she honestly thought she was about to die or collapse or do something dramatic. Suddenly Marc’s voice brought them out of their haze. “What do you think Stephen?” Stephen nodded encouragingly for marc to believe he had any idea about what he was talking about. “Ok, five minute warning before the meeting is over guys.” Andrew informed everyone. They all murmured their ‘ok’s for the producers and writers to carry on. 

“Five more minutes until I yank your skirt up and finger you till you scream. Then I’m going to wrap your legs around my head and make you come all over again, and just when you think you can’t come anymore, I’m going to fuck you until you do.” They really needed to get out of there. “oh yeah?” she asked mock doubting him “yes baby, you know you’ll come for me multiple times, you love my cock.” With that he kissed her cheek and her jaw, then he turned away to ‘focus’ on the meeting. Those were the longest 5 minutes of her life.


	2. Nightly Wake Up Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavi is staying with Emily and Stephen at their house. Stephen sees how good she is with her, and starts thinking about possibilities of them having future babies of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! i wasn't originally going to post a second chapter but after it being requested i really thought about it and thought I'd just go with it. this chapter isn't the next part of what happens 'In The Office' however it's a chapter of their lives and you get to see a glimpse of how they live in day to day life and seeing how they both lovingly handle Mavi (stephen's daughter). I've also decided to keep the chapters coming so keep checking to see if I've updated it in a while! 
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~ [PurpleLove] ~

Distant cries wake her up in the middle of the night. Emily looks past Stephen’s chest to look at the alarm clock. 2am, Mavi must have woken up again. She sighs, but then she smiles, as much as she dreaded waking up, she loved being able to sooth her back to sleep or too feed her before going back to bed. She always believed that spending time with a child in the silence of the night are the moments you remember best. She went to get up but Stephens already iron grip on her waist tightened even more, making her smile at his actions. She kissed his chest and his body immediately softened, making it easier for her to slip out of the bed and into Mavi’s bedroom. She went to her crib to pick her up and noticed that the child must be hungry. Having found out what the cause of distress was she started cooing at her while getting the milk ready, checking if it was the right temperature. 

“Hey pretty girl.” she uttered softly. Mavi smiled at her as Emily lifted her into her own arms and gently made her comfortable in a fixed position so she could feed her cozily. Just as Mavi had almost finished the bottle Stephen made himself known in their kitchen by hugging her from behind and resting his powerful arms on her waist. Emily lifted her head and smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead before kissing Mavis forehead as well. “Hey baby, you should have woken me up. I could’ve fed her you know.” He said, his voice hoarse. 

Emily laughed. “I know, but you know I love these moments with her.” She kissed his shoulder and rested her head against it. After Mavi had completely finished the bottle and had fallen asleep, Stephen took her out of Emily’s arms lovingly to put her back to bed while Emily cleaned up. Stephen looked at Mavi for a while, thinking how lucky he was to have found Emily. She loved his daughter so much that sometimes Stephen wondered if it was even possible to love another human so deeply to the depths of the earth. His thoughts started drifting to the future, thinking of how he and Emily’s babies would be the cutest babies around. He’d love to have a mini version of her running around the house, babbling and all. They hadn’t talked about it yet, but he knew it was a major possibility for them and he couldn’t wait. His thoughts drifted away almost as soon as they came as he arrived at his daughter’s room. He kissed Mavi’s forehead before putting her down in the crib and went to go get Emily. 

As Emily was cleaning, she was suddenly lifted off the floor by Stephen as he wrapped her legs around his hips, walking them to their bedroom while kissing her passionately. She gasped into his mouth. “Stephen, we might wake Mavi up.” She whispered gently. His eyes were bright, lit with such intense fire that it made her breath hitch. “She won’t wake, I promise.” He groaned into her neck. He started kissing small wet pecks up her neck and through to her jaw while caressing her behind. Emily chuckled when she kissed the top of his head warmly while running her fingers through his hair. “Stephen, we just put her back to sleep, I really don’t want her to wake. She won’t get a peaceful night’s sleep.” He ignored her, now having moved on to her collarbone, he nipped and suckled until it left visible hickeys on her skin. He looked at his work, smiling as he marked her as his. “Stephen…” 

“Ok.” He mockly pouted at her “God women, giving me blue balls.” She laughed at that and he smiled, carrying her with her legs still wrapped around him, the rest of the way to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed gently and started to remove his shirt from her body. They had been so wiped out with Mavi earlier that day that they had just gone straight to bed, Emily only wearing his shirt which she drowned in and Stephen with lined pyjama pants and no shirt. Of course Emily understood why he was trying to remove the shirt off of her. He had always preferred to sleep with her skin to skin with nothing between, she loved the warmth that radiated off of his body and he loved the smooth soft skin against his hard, muscled and toned one. However when he removed the shirt, her bare, full breasts started back at him. He groaned so loud that Emily became afraid again that the level of sound might wake Mavi up. “Em, babe, your killing me.” 

“Oh stop, you see me like this every single night.” She said, blushing. He cupped her cheek. “Yes I have, but somehow, you become more and more beautiful each time.” He said adoringly, kissing her mouth before pulling away and taking her in as she smiled and walked to their bathroom to wash her hands, which smelt of pure milk that Mavi had drooled onto. When she returned she found Stephen in his boxers and folding his pants away in the draw. She smiled as he got into bed and dragged Emily down with him, wrapping her in his arms with her legs over his. They fit like a perfect puzzle. He kissed her mouth and temple before he buried his nose into her hair and inhaled, he always loved her scent. “I love you.” He murmured. “I love you.” She replied, just as the darkness dragged her down into a blissful sleep.

Stephen opened his eyes and flinched as the sunlight hit his face from the offending gap in the curtains. As he was starting to fully wake up he looked beside him at the clock on the nightstand which read 7:30am. Just as he had turned and looked at the time, Emily stirred on his chest and buried her face into the crook of his neck, finding comfort. He smiled as he took her in. She was practically on top of him; her legs were entangled with his as her whole upper body was literally on him with his arms wrapped tightly around her. He peppered sweet kisses all over her face, lastly kissing her on the mouth when she was half awake and aware that he was waking her up. “Morning.” She mumbled, not wanting to wake up yet. “Hey baby, I know it’s early, and I wanted you to sleep in, we still have another hour if you want to carry on sleeping but I thought I would wake you up just in case.” She murmured something he couldn’t understand back at him before kissing his jaw and falling back asleep on his chest with her face still buried in the crook of his neck. He chuckled. He wanted to get up but knew he didn’t have it in himself to move much in case she woke up again which was merely impossible since she was on top of him. Instead he kissed her forehead while stroking her hair, deciding to stay in bed with her until she was up. 

Emily stirred awake, seeing it was 8:00am, she got up from Stephens chest, kissing his temple as he smiled, to go and get ready for the day. “Morning.” She mumbled tiredly as Stephen however, had other ideas as he dragged her back down to bed, pinning her arms above her head with her legs automatically going around his waist. “We still have a half hour left before we have to get up.” She giggled silently against his hair as he was suckling on her neck in various places. “Stephen, I need to take a shower.” She sighed; slowly losing her self-control as her bare nipples scraped his abs. she shuddered. “Good.” He replied, picking her up, his mouth still latched onto her neck and her legs still around his waist. He put her back against the wall, ripping her panties off in one swift motion, enjoying her gasp before slamming two fingers inside her, growling at how soaked she was already. “Already wet for me baby.” He whispered, licking a trail up from her jaw to her mouth, leaving behind a scorching wet path. “Always” she replied breathlessly. He removed his fingers and cupped her cheeks with both his hands, only to pull them away while still kissing her, to put them underneath her thighs and carry her into the bathroom. He set her down before taking off his boxers and turning on the water. He watched her with heated eyes, as if she was his source of breath, moving toward her with a profound purpose. He cupped her cheeks again, leaning down to delicately kiss her. He picked her up, rearranging her legs so that they were securely around his waist before moving his hips up, his cock lining up with her slick pussy folds. He moved back and forth, her wetness coating him as she whimpered, grabbing onto his massive bicep to make sure her knees wouldn’t give out, she knew, however the circumstance’s, that he always had her.

“Stephen, the shower, now.” She needed him inside of her before she exploded. He listened to her and obliged, quickly walking into the scalding water to collide her back against the wall, accomplishing in making them both soaked instantly. She ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the drenched strands dancing throughout her fingers while kissing her way up to his mouth, making him groan in surrender.

He placed his hands on the side of her head, holding it in place, forcing her into submission so that they would see eye to eye. Unhurriedly, he very slowly pushed his way into her until his entire shaft was cocooned by her warmth. He breathed out shakily, watching her mouth part in pleasure as he felt her fingernails breaking the skin on his back. She pushed, closer, closer, until he gave in and moved all the way out before pounding straight back in, causing her to let her head fall onto his shoulder, her teeth gently biting into surface. 

“You ok baby?” 

She whimpered in response while nodding her head viciously. He started to move, pounding into her relentlessly as her back ached by being slapped against the warmth of the tile wall. She loved it. Every second of being with this man was like traveling through an unending delicious, adventure, and she couldn’t help but crave for more. She removed her head from his shoulder and risked a glanced into his eyes, knowing exactly what to expect. Warm, ocean blue eyes locked with frosty iced ones, and in that moment, nothing else existed. 

Stephens ruthless thrusts turned into more demanding ones as his hand disappeared in front of her to pinch her clit. His teeth nipped at her earlobe before he spoke deeply.  
“Come.”

 

Her eyes squeezed shut as waves of pleasure washed over her at his demanding tone, making her hold onto him for dear life, fearing her legs would give out. His fingers gripped onto her hips, knowing they would leave wanted bruises on him, whilst hers were busy branding him with her teeth on his neck. Her fingers went onto grip his hair at the base of neck roughly, pulling on it as if it were the only thing keeping her together. Her body went limp just as his was going to soon, she came with a scream that was quickly muffled by Stephen placing his hand over her swollen lips as he came with his mouth shut but his eyes excited and combust. Together, they came down from their high until the only sound left was the piercing shriek of the water dancing its way onto the floor, before exploding into shattered pieces and draining tranquilly away. 

Emily kissed him on the lips while stroking his wet hair, more soothingly now.

“I love you, so much.” He croaked. Emotion apparent on his face.  
“I love you more.” She replied.

“impossible.” She smiled at him softly, wondering how she got so lucky. He peppered her face with kisses before setting her down and continuing to washing her hair, just as she returned to him later on.


End file.
